Consider It
by NewVoice
Summary: “It’s okay.” Sonny kissed him on the lips. “But I still think you should at least consider it.” “Okay.” Chad agreed. “Consider it considered.” One-shot sort-of-sequel to TTWILY.


**A/N I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I haven't updated anything in forever. It's really hard to think creatively with being forced to do schoolwork everyday. It's slowly washing away all my creative thoughts and replacing them with math equations. Luckily I have some creativity left in me since in never do math homework. So here's another One-Shot sort-of-sequel to That's The Way I Loved You**.

**~Caitii~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a love for writing. And an obsession with SWAC**

**

* * *

****Consider It**

"No"

"But Cha-" Mackenzie Falls executive producer, Robert Floyd, started.

"No. Not gonna happen." Chad Dylan Cooper interrupted. Chad was trying to make his way over to the set of So Random to go see his girlfriend, Sonny Monroe. Robert had ambushed Chad outside the Mac Falls stage, begging Chad over and over for the same thing.

"I think it could add some real depth to Mackenzie's character. The audience would eat it up knowing it was inspired by a true story. Imagine the ratings." Robert had made his way in front of Chad, blocking Chad form walking away. The producer seemed so lost in thought about the future ratings Chad thought he could push right past him, unfortunately it didn't work. So Chad was forced to go into his why reasons.

"You wanna know why I don't think it's a good idea?" Chad snapped. "Because I don't feel like having my personal life converted into a cheesy episode of Mackenzie Falls! Is it so horrible that I want my privet life to stay, I dunno, PRIVET!" Chad stormed away, leaving his shocked producer behind.

"Jerk…" Chad mumbled as he knocked on Sonny's dressing room door. The door flew open and Chad automatically smiled at who was standing before him. Sonny Monroe smiled her 100-watt smile at the sight of her Blonde-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Hey Sunshine." Chad leaned forward and pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey Cooper." Sonny's smile dimmed slightly. "What's wrong? You look upset?"

"Just some drama over at the Falls. Nothing to be concerned about." Chad waved it off and walked into Sonny's brightly colored dressing room. He flopped down on the couch and Sonny sat herself on the armrest at his feet, facing him.

"Drama on a teen drama show. How odd." Sonny smirked.

"A comedian making a lame joke. How predictable." Chad smirked back. The comedian in question responded be sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms like a two year old. The blue-eyed boy sat up and grabbed Sonny's waist, pulling her so that she was lying on top of him.

"So Cooper…you going to tell me what happened or keep stalling?" Sonny questioned looking right into Chad's clear blue eyes.

"Really it's nothing. Just…the producers and writers want to do something that I'm not really comfortable with." Chad said, the memory of Roberts proposal still fresh in his mind.

"Like a sex scene?" Sonny giggled. "Cause I'd definitely have to watch that."

"You just want to see the sexy Chad Dylan Cooper with no shirt on." Chad winked, glad for a change in subject.

"Chad what did I say about referring to yourself in the third person with your full name?"

"Not to."

"Exactly."

Sonny cuddled up to Chad and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Chad had just started to play with Sonny's hair when she spoke up again.

"Tell me the truth Chad."

Just those 5 little words made Chad feel bad for not telling her, even if it wasn't important.

"The producers think ratings would go up if Mackenzie were to have an…incident…like mine." Chad choked the words out. They seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat. Sonny's face remained impassive, deep in thought.

"So…are you going to let them do it?" She said finally. Chad just looked at the brunette like her hair had suddenly turned blue.

"Of course not. The world doesn't need to know. It priv-" Chad was cut off by Sonny suddenly crashing her lips onto his.

"Thank god that shut you up. I bet you would have gone on for another hour." Sonny smiled briefly, but then went back to her neutral expression. "It's been a year Chad. Everyone knows. Maybe it could…help."

"HELP!?" Chad jumped up off the couch, Sonny falling off of him and landing on the floor in the process. "How could it help to have to go through that again?" His hands were balled into fists. His head hung low, his golden hair blocking his eyes from view. Sonny slowly gets up off the floor and walks up to Chad. He looks up slightly when he feels her arms wrap around him.

"It was just an idea. I'm sorry." The couple stood in silence. Sonny continued to hold Chad. Neither wanted to be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." Chad said finally. His voice cracked a little. "I shouldn't have spazzed like that."

"It's okay." Sonny kissed him on the lips. "But I still think you should at least _consider _it."

"Okay." Chad agreed. "Consider it considered."

* * *

_Tonight on Mackenzie Falls…Devon deals with the aftermath of his broken heart in an unexpected way. Can Mackenzie rescue him in time? Coming up next._ The dramatic voice emitted form the television, showing flashes of the episode to show later that night. The previews included Mackenzie's half brother standing on the edge of a building, and Mackenzie standing near-by with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm glad you considered it." Sonny said. Her and Chad were cuddled up (although Chad would never admit it) on the couch in his dressing room watching TV.

"I am too." Chad grinned. "What a perfect way to get you to watch my show and admit that you like it."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Sonny rolled her eyes. "It's a great compromise though. Your story but not you. Who came up with that?"

"I did," Chad told her proudly. "One of my many genius thoughts."

"Uh-huh. You keep on believing that."

"I wil-"

"Shhh!" Sonny put a finger to her lips. "It's on."

The two remained silent through the rest of the hour. At times one of them would cringe but both sets of eyes remained locked on the screen. They watched as 'the incident' came alive before their eyes.

* * *

**A/N I think i lost my touch. it took me all day to think of an ending, and it wasn't a very good ending. Anyway...REVIEW! Please :D. They make me happy and i want to know what you thought.**

**BTW Poll on my profile. Who should win the contest in 'Crazy Kisses'? Sonny or Chad? You decide!  
**


End file.
